Nightfall
by crimsonbeaut
Summary: So, it's time to matriculate for the Olympic coven, The Clearwater's, The Black's, and Charlie. Destination: North Bend, Oregon. Not only do they stumble upon a part of Alec's past, but they also become aware of another coven. *Note: This story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee's about 4 years old now, even though she looks 15.

We've decided that it was time to move again; people were starting to notice that we aren't getting any older.

I'll definitely miss Forks. At least I didn't have to say goodbye to Charlie. Sure, he totally freaked when we told him that we're vampires, but he's somewhat okay with it now.

"Mom, where are we going again?" Renesmee asked in the car.  
"North Bend, Oregon." Edward and I said in unison.

I was looking out the window and fiddling with my rings when I caught Edward looking at me, smiling. The butterflies started up again as I smiled back and kissed his cold, soft cheek. We heard a honk from behind us and I jumped in my seat, startled by the noise in such a quiet town. Renesmee giggled.

"We're almost there, it's just the next turn on my right." Edward said.

We pulled up to a big, beautiful, and crimson victorian mansion. Renesmee's chocolate eyes opened wide and gasped. Edward and I looked at each other, smiling.

"OMIGOSH, THIS IS AMAZING!" Renesmee opened her car door and raced inside the house, leaving a breeze behind her.

I sat in the car for a moment, thinking about how my life had changed because of Forks. I've fallen in love with Edward, gotten married, pregnant with Renesmee which nearly killed me, stood against the Volturi and transformed into a vampire.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" Edward appeared beside the car door and pulled me out.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Forks." He put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me close to him.

"It might take a bit, but we'll get used to Oregon. Come on, Bells. Everybody's inside." He kissed my forehead and we walked inside.

"Don't you just love it!?" Alice came in from the living room and pulled me into a hug.

I haven't seen Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, or Esme for about a month now. Renesmee stayed with Charlie and Sue while Edward and I went on a second honeymoon before the move.

"It's beautiful, Alice." I smiled and hugged her back.

"I've missed you. Can I take Nessie shopping before her big first day!? Oh and I can do her hair so she'll look absolutely perfect before her first day of school. Please!?" Alice asked ecstatic giving me her best smile.

"Of course you can! Just be careful."

"And nothing too vulgar." Edward added in with a stern voice.

"Fine! Nessie! Come on, we're gonna go shopping for tomorrow!" Alice called upstairs.

"YES! I need some new jeans anyways." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"I love you." She waved goodbye as her and Alice got into the yellow porsche.

Edward squeezed my hand as we watched our baby go.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, I was thinking maybe I can start telling the story from different POV. Review or inbox me and tell me what you think! :) _

_RPOV= Renesmee's POV, EPOV= Edward's POV, BPOV= Bella's POV, ZPOV= Zeke's POV _

* * *

RPOV

"Wake up, Nessie. I'm driving you to school and we can't be late for our first day." I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I felt the bed get heavier next to me. I smiled stupidly and hugged Jake. "How was the move for Billy?" I asked scratchy. "It was good, Rebecca and her husband are actually going to stay with us for a few days. "Wait... your sister? I haven't her yet, or Rachel." I said as I went over to my mirror, fixing my nest. "Yeah, neither has Bella." He chuckled. "I mean, not in like 11 years anyways." He came over and rustled his hand through my hair. "Get ready for school, I'll be downstairs." He walked out and the floorboards squeaked quietly under him.

I opened the little wooden door that led to my bathroom. I undressed and threw my pajamas into the laundry basket and turned on the shower. I hopped in and hummed as I bathed myself. I brushed my teeth and put on my _Wonderstruck _perfume. I analyzed my closet and picked out Tripp NYC split jeans half black and half leopard print and a black tee shirt. I let my hair loose today and was finishing my makeup as Alice came in. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" She said in a singsong tune. I smiled and walked over to her. "Well?" She gave me her nod of approval as I put on my locket.

"Remember to walk slowly, blink, and move your chest so it looks like you're breathing. And if you must touch someone, _DO NOT_ touch them for long. We have to work on your control of sharing your thoughts. "I know Aunt Alice, I'll be careful. Should I expect a big fuss when I get downstairs?" I asked as I slipped on my brown leather jacket. "Well... Jacob, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Sue, and me." She smiled. She pulled me into a hug as we walked downstairs. I said good morning to everyone. "Be home right after school, we're going hunting at 4." Carlisle said as he kissed my forehead. "And we're all going to be there in an hour." My mom came and gave me my purse. "Be careful, we love you." My dad said as he kissed my cheek. "Jacob has had his schedule arranged so that he'll see you inbetween each class if you don't have it together already. "Okay, I love you guys and I'll see you guys later. I love you all." I smiled and hopped on the back of Jake's motorcycle and rode off to my new life.

* * *

What did you guys think? Please give me your input! :) xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I'm liking the technique of writing from different point of views. I'm going to keep writing like that for awhile, please comment and let me know! xoxo.

* * *

RPOV:

Jake and I pulled into the school parking lot. "So.. this is public school." Jake looked up at the sign hanging up in front of the school: _Welcome to North Bend High School! Home of the Bulldogs. _"Damn, I was hoping we'd be the wolves." Jake said with a grin spread across his face. I giggled and slapped him lightly on his arm. "Come on, we should probably go inside and get our schedules." He nodded in agreement. "Come on Nessie." He was giving two football players his evil eye, and pushing me forward with his hand placed on the small of my back. As we walked inside, a plump brunette and a redheaded cheerleader with the most amazing body I have ever seen were giving blowing kisses at Jake. He smiled politely and I grimanced as we pushed the old, brown wooden door into an office with white walls that have faded to a yellowish color.

A little flustered woman with a pencil tucked behind her ear looked up, slightly startled by Jake's height. "Welcome to North Bend High School!" She said a little too enthusiastic. "I'm Mrs. Bierker. How may I help you?" She pushed up cat-shaped classes up from the ridge of her nose. "Hi, um I'm Jacob Black and this is Renesmee Cullen." He paused for a minute. "We're new here and we need our schedules." He flashed her a friendly smile. "Oh yes! The Cullens and Jacob Black!" She rustled through a pile of papers on top of her desk. "Here we go." She pulled out a pile of papers attached by a paper clip with a blue sticky note on top. She pulled the sticky note off and handed Jacob his schedule. "Hmmm... wow there's alot of Cullens joining us." She went through the pile. "Alice.. Jasper.. Rosalie.. Emmett.. Isabella.. Edward.. and here we go! Renesmee." She pulled out mine and handed it to me. "What a unique name!" She smiled. I blushed. "Thank you Mrs. Bierker. Have a good day." She was already working when Jacob and I stepped out of the office and into the peppy and crowded hallway. Jake stayed close to me.

"What do you have first period?" He asked me while scowling at a group of guys. "Um.. Biology with Anderson. Room 44. You?" He looked down at his schedule. He snorted. "History with McCarthy. Room 42. Bella and Edward came early. They're about to walk inside." I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, it's only my first day, and not even first period yet!" "Well, we could never be too careful." I jumped up, startled by my father's voice. I smirked. "Hey Edward, where's Bella?" Jake chuckled from behind me and my dad was talking sternly but he was smiling. "Only call us that at school, or in public. Like where we're pretending to be. You know." I nodded. "Bella and I have Chemistry with Smith in room 29. If you need anything, text us. Actually, I should be able to hear you." He smiled. Ugh, I hated that my thought couldn't even be kept private with my father around.

*RING RING*

It's time for first period. Jake and I walked side by side as we were on our way to our first period on our first day.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV:

Gosh, teenage boys are pigs. They're all looking at Ness, checking her out. I feel bad for Edward, he sees it and he hears what they're thinking. I don't know how he does it. I'd change into my wolf form and bite their fucking heads off.

"Jake?" My thought were interrupted by the voice of an angel. I looked down to see Renesmee's big chocolate eyes. I couldn't help but smile everytime I saw her. "Yeah?" I squatted down so our eyes were level. "Jake.. what if I don't make any new friends?" She was so cute. "Nessie…" I rustled my hands through her long, bronze hair. "Of course you'll make new friends. Besides, if you don't feel comfortable around anyone during lunchtime, we will all have lunch together." I smiled. "But you're sitting with us today regardless. We're all taking extra precautions today. It's still hard for Jasper and I can't lose my temper." She nodded and gave me a hug.

"Here's my room Jakey." She pointed towards a brown door with gold letters saying "BIOLOGY ANDERSON" on it. "I'll walk you to the door." She squeezed my hand as she opened the door and went over to a tan woman with shiny black hair pulled up in a ponytail. I smiled and went off to class.

RPOV:

I walked up to a woman behind the desk who I assumed was Ms. Anderson. "Hi… Ms. Anderson?" She looked up with her emerald eyes after shuffling some papers together and smiled. "Hello, and you must be Renesmee Cullen." I nodded. "Well, just take a seat next to Zeke." She pointed towards a boy with caramel skin, dark brown hair, and colbat blue eyes. He was beautiful. My daze was interrupted when a girl with blonde hair stepped in front of me.

"Hi, you must be the new girl, Renesmee Cullen. I'm Briana Williams." She was really peppy and upbeat. I smiled. "Yeah, you can call me Ness or Nessie if you want. But Renesmee's cool too." I said quickly. The final bell rang, telling us that it was time for class.

I sat down next to the most amazing guy I have ever seen as Ms. Anderson started the first day of the rest of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I absolutely LOVED the reviews I got from twihard5000 and cowgirl262008 :) Keep writing reviews! xoxo_

* * *

ZPOV:

Wow... I'm speechless. I would have remembered a face _and _body like that. She's probably the new girl... Renesmee Cullen. I completely tuned out of Ms. Anderson's lecture and kept my eyes fixed on those big chocolate eyes. She turned towards me and and pulled out a blue notebook and pencil.

"So, do you want to write first?" I blinked a few times as she tilted her head making hear beautiful bronze curls fall over her left shoulder. "Write what?" I felt my cheeks get hot and gave her a half smile. She giggled and smiled too. "Well, Ms. Anderson said we have to write down 10 facts about ourselves and our lab partner will share it aloud to the class." I looked down at the notebook. "Sure, why not?" I took the pencil and started writing.

_Zeke's Ten Facts_

_1) My full name is Zeke Daniel Pitt_

_2) I have two sisters; Elena and Lily_

_3) I was adopted_

_4) I was born in Nyack, New York_

_5) My birthday is January 8th_

_6) I have a German Shepherd named Bruce_

_7) I love listening to music _

_8) I play football, baseball, and basketball _

_9) I've met Duchess Kate and Prince William_

_10) I love scary movies _

"Your turn." I said grinning and pushed the notebook towards her. "Alright Mr. Pitt." I ran my hand through my hair and smiled. I moved my chair closer to her as I watched her dainty hands move swiftly.

_Renesmee's Ten Facts _

_1) My full name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen _

_2) I have six adopted siblings; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward_

_3) I was adopted_

_4) I was born in Forks, Washington _

_5) My birthday is September 11th _

_6) I love reading, but I don't like reading the same thing twice _

_7) I love music... especially when Edward plays on the piano_

_8) I love my family, and would do anything for them_

_9) My best friend, Jake, gave me the nickname Nessie and Bella gave me the nickname Ness _

_10) I love learning and trying new things_

__She placed the pencil down gracefully onto the table and then looked at me. "So... you're adopted?" She folded her hands in her lap. "Yep." I had this unusual and new feeling in the pit of my stomach; why was it so easy for me to talk about this with her, when it's usually such a hard topic for me to discuss with people I've known my entire life? "Diane and Joseph... my adoptive parents... were originally my foster parents. I loved them from the beginning. They really cared about me and.." I paused for a minute. "If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to talk about it." I looked at her, and saw the reassurance on her face. I half smiled. "Thanks... it's pretty amazing I even got this far. Usually I can't even bring myself to mention a word about it."

"Renesmee?" We both turned our attention towards Ms. Anderson. Beside her was a girl with a petite figure and a pixie-like appearance. Renesmee got up and walked with her in the hallway where there were three other people. They all looked completely serious, and then they all turned their attention towards me. The tall, buff one with black hair and the one with bronze hair like Renesmee were arguing, about to get into a fight when the short girl with long, brown hair stepped inbetween them. Renesmee was getting upset and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and wipe her tears away. Suddenly the bronze boy shot me a look. He picked her up and held her close to his heart. He whispered something in her ear and kissed her cheek. He handed her to the short brunette and she rocked her in her arms for a moment. She rubbed her fingers over Renesmee's locket and put her back onto the ground. She held hands with the bronze boy and they walked down the hall, slowly disappearing out of sight. The pixie girl squatted down and gave her a hug before skipping merrily down the hallway in the opposite direction. The tall buff one hugged her and looked at me with his eyes filled with hate and flames. It made me jump and he walked away. It made me wonder what Renesmee was hiding, her deepest secret, being hidden well deep inside her soul.

RPOV:

If Alice couldn't wait until the end of the period, it had to be pretty crucial. We walked outside and there was my mother, father, and Jacob. "Wh-what's wrong?" I looked directly at Alice and she closed her eyes. "Ness... I had a vision involving that kid." Mom, dad, Jacob, Alice, and I all looked at Zeke. "Alice, what was the vision?" My mom had a stern look on her face, narrowing her eyes towards him. "Well... um, this kid, Zeke?" She looked at me, confirming it was his name. I nodded and she continued. "Zeke and this little kid..." She looked at me, her eyes full of worry. "In my vision, Zeke is turned into a vampire." She says softly. "By whom?" My father's eyes are full of fury and he looked at Zeke, disgusted. "He's turned by Alec. Jane was there. I guess Jane was changed and became part of the Volturi before Alec was even found... they were seperated and Alec and this Zeke were friends. My vision was Alec changing Zeke and he became part of the Volturi." My father looked up at Zeke again. "Stop looking at him! He hasn't even done anything." Jake stood tall as he faced my father. "You, being Nessie's father, cannot allow her to associate herself with him. I won't let her get hurt." My father clenched his teeth. "He won't hurt her." Jake was breathing heavily, trying to gain control of all the emotions rushing through him. "How do you know that? I mean, none of us thought you'd hurt Bella but you fucking left her alone! Laurent almost killed her! She'd be dead right now and Renesmee wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the La Push Wolves!" My mother stood inbetween them while my lip was quivering. "Both of you, knock it off. We're all upsetting Ness and this isn't an appropriate time or place to be talking about this now is it? Go back to class." I rubbed my eyes as my father scooped my off the ground. "I promise I won't let you get hurt. I've read Zeke's thoughts. He just wants to protect you. We'll all formally introduce ourselves to him later." He kissed me and handed me along to my mother. "I promise we'll all get this cleared up later." She rubbed her fingers along the center of my locket. "I'm always with you." She kissed me quickly and put me down gently before walking hand in hand with my father back to class. Alice comforted me and skipped merrily back to class. Jake gave me one of his famous wolf-hugs before walking back to class. "I'm sorry about upsetting you." He said softly as I walked back into my classroom. I wondered how Alec and Jane got seperated, and how Alec was friends with such an amazing person and ended up so evil. Time will tell the tale.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry Edward's POV was so short guys! If I made it any longer, I'd have to make another whole chapter! In-process, should be up by Tuesday. xoxo_

* * *

BPOV:  
I can't believe Jacob said that. I was in Global History with Jasper. All of us had lunch next period. I kept replaying first period over and over inside my head, still completely shocked. "Bella?" I was pulled out of my daze as Jasper said my name. I looked around the classroom. It was empty. "Where is everyone?" He smiled in response. "The bell rang. Let's go to lunch."

RPOV:  
"Everyone is just going to adore you!" Briana said in her upbeat and peppy cheerleader tone. "Who even said she'll sit with us?" Zeke chuckled. "Well, why wouldn't she?" Briana asked, slightly confused. They both looked at me with their undivided attention, waiting for me to answer. "Well, I actually can't today." I bit my lip. "I promised I'd sit with them on the first day." I said as I referenced towards Rosalie and Emmett, who were a few spots ahead of us in the lunch line. "Oh." Briana said sighing. "I'll catch up with you later then. Bye!" She walked over to a lunch table in the center of the cafeteria crowded with teenage girls giggling and whispering teenage boys. Zeke and I reached for the same apple, our hands touching for a brief moment. I pulled away quickly. "I-I got to go. I'll see you in English!" I barely stammered out as I headed towards the table where Rosalie and Emmett were sitting.

ZPOV:  
Why did she walk away? Zeke, what the hell did you do wrong now? I sighed as I went over to the lunch table. "Hey Z, have you checked out the new girl? She's fucking hot!" I smiled. Jason always put me in a good mood. "Yeah, the blonde one isn't bad either." Dean added with a sly grin on his face. Briana slapped him. "Well, you've got your own pretty little blonde right here, baby." She smiled and rested her hand on her thigh. "You're right. A _perfect_ blonde, actually." She blushed and they kissed. "Oh gosh, get a room!" Cassie said while rolling her aquamarine eyes. "You're just jealous." Briana teased. "ANYWAYS, what's with this new chick?" Kevin came and sat down. "Yeah, what's her story?" Courtney said while filing her nails. "Her name's Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I smiled at just the mention of her name. "She has six adoptive siblings; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward. She moved here from Forks, Washington-" "And you're crazy about her!" Cassie interrupted. Cassie, Courtney, Briana, Kevin, Jason, and Dean all looked at me, waiting for me to say a snyde comment. I felt my face get hot. "Dude." Jason punched my arm. "I'm uh going to start walking to English." I got up with nothing but Renesmee on my mind.

EPOV:  
_You know you're just torturing yourself and testing your patience._ I opened my eyes and saw Alice looking at me. It's always her, I suppose. She's the one who can _always_ figure out when I'm reading minds. "Are you reading minds?" Bella whispered softly as I caressed her cheek. "Can't you people stop the PDA? Jeez.." I shot Jacob a look. "At least you only see, Jake."_ Sorry. Any boys thinking about Nessie?_ I nodded. _We're going to have boys knocking down the door for her, aren't we?_ I nodded. Sad but true.


	7. Chapter 7

_I would like to thank chelitogrande1997 for motivating me to finish this chapter so quickly! Sorry it's so short, but I'll be posting another chapter Monday the latest! xoxo_

* * *

EPOV:

"Stop being so overprotective, Edward. She's a good looking girl, obviously she's going to turn some heads." I don't know what I hate more: the fact that Rosalie is being so blunt or the fact that she's right.

_Oh the things I would do for that ass. _It's absolutely repulsive. The things that go through the minds of teenagers. I gave the tall guy with black hair one of the nastiest looks and stare-downs of my entire life. He looked at me and jumped up, startled. _The fuck! What's his problem? Isn't he her brother or some shit? Jesus. No need to be jealous, bro. _I smiled to myself. Her father, actually.

"Are you even listening to me?" I looked at the fierce stare I was getting from Rosalie which thankfully got off my case when her iPhone vibrated.

**From: Esme**

**Invite Jacob over for dinner. And tell Bella & Edward to call me ASAP. Ty **

"Ed-" Rosalie started. "I'm calling Bella now. We both have a free period right now. We're just going to go to the car so it's more private." She nodded and walked to Chemistry.

Bella's POV:

I was on the phone with Angela (who I miss tremendously!) when my phone beeped twice, telling me I have a text message.

**From: Edward**

**Esme needs us to call her ASAP. & Jake's coming over for dinner. I'm out by the car. Love you Bells 3**

"Hey, Angela, I gotta run. But um I'll definitely try to visit you at NYU." I felt a cheek roll down my cheek knowing that I was lying through my teeth. "I'll call you soon. I miss you! Bye." I hung up before she could protest.

**To: Edward**

**Just got off the phone w/ Angela. A little upset :( I'll be there in a few. Love you too 3 **

I rushed over to the car and felt my eyes tearing up once I knew it was only Edward and I. He was at my side instantly, pulling me close and running his hand through my hair. "It's okay, baby. Please, I hate seeing you so upset." He rubbed my back as I settled, knowing he hated seeing me cry. "I'm alright." I sniffled. We went into the car and used the car phone. "Call Esme." Edward said crestal clear. "Calling Esme on mobile" the car said in a robotic tone. The phone was on the third ring and and a beautiful, angelic voice answered. "Hello? Edward?" I bit my lip. Her voice was… off. Edward looked at me, his stare making me melt."Yes, Esme. Rosalie said you needed us to call you?" He took my hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly. "Other vampires are here. And the Volturi have requested Renesmee, Bella, and your presence this weekend. It seems you have stumbled upon Jane and Alec's past."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I've had writer's block lately, but inspiration hit during Algebra and Voila! Here's your next chapter. Planning to be MUCH more frequent or at least somewhat regular with updates. xoxo_

* * *

JPOV:  
I could feel them. The group of annoying and obviously horny teenage girls sitting behind me in Health. Staring at me. Pale faces are so unconcealed nowadays.

"Okay class. We will be splitting the class into three teams so we can play some icebreaker games." How original. Playing icebreakers on the first day of school. Why can't we just jump to the second week of school and actually start learning something?

The smart board clicked and everyone's name were posted in either blue, green, or red.  
"If your name is blue, you're on team one. If your name is in green, you're on team two. And if your name is in red, you're on team three. Team one is by the windows, two in the middle of the room, and three by the door."

After a few minutes, she stood up and there were three columns that listed each team and their members. Why couldn't the crazy bitch do that in the first place? There goes 8 minutes of my life that I'm never going to get back.

**Team One:**  
**Veronica Berry **  
**Ian Harding **  
**Mona Rose **  
**Liam Smithson**  
**Nicole Campana **  
**Elliot Sommers **  
**Grace Jackson **  
**Jacob Black**

When do we get our crayons and coloring books? I'm not a child anyone, jeez.

"Hi, I'm Veronica, but everyone calls me Ronnie." The redheaded cheerleader I saw earlier while I was walking into school with Nessie sat down while rubbing some light pink lip gloss on her plump lips. "I'm Jacob." I said apatheticly. "Are you seriously a Junior? You look like you should be in college already!" An overenthusiastic beach blonde came over and sat down with a cigarette tucked behind her ear. "Um yeah." I laughed awkwardly. "I like going to the gym.." I tall and buff guy with dark brown hair that reminded me of Emmett sat down across from me. "Me too. Maybe we can carpool or something. I'm Eli. Nicole, do you need a ride to my place after school or are you going to come with Lexi?" The blonde took a sip from her coffee. "I'm probably just going to come with Lexi." Her hazel eyes turned their attention towards me once again. "I'm Nicole, by the way." I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Jake." I said briefly as I fumbled for my phone. When I finally had it, I had three messages.

**From: Rosalie**  
**You're invited for dinner. Esme said come over. Dtb**

She sure sounds excited. I grinned to myself. I slid my finger along the screen to reveal my next message.

**From: Nessie **  
**Leah & Seth are finally here! Cannot wait 4 dinner. Love you**

I smiled and read Nessie's message for a few times before reading my next message.

**From: Bella **  
**Make sure U are under control dinner. Edward & I will try to tell U before then. U have your passport?**

My passport? Why on earth would I need my passport? Probably just more bloodsuckers out to get the Cullen Clan. Nothing has changed from Forks.

APOV:

"Miss Cullen? Are you alright? Should I have someone escort you to the Nurse's office?" I finally heard after my vision. "No, uh. She'll be fine." Jasper looked at me with worried eyes. "I wasn't asking you, Mr. Hale." Mr. Spector retorted.

I snapped back into reality.

Everyone was staring at me, which is unusual. In Forks, nobody had even noticed if I was having a vision. In North Bend, they noticed if I spaced out for a split second. And I didn't like it one bit. We haven't even been here a day and we're already attracting attention.

There was a knock on the door, and everyone's head turned towards the buff, and large figure in the doorway.

Mr. Spector's lips pursed. "How can I help you, young man?" The boy's lips turned into a sly grin. "Uh, yeah, sir. Um, I'm picking up Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale for early dismissal." He handed Mr. Spector the little yellow slip. He snatched it out of his hands and squinted at the tiny yellow square. "Mr. Cullen-" Mr. Spector started saying before he was interrupted. "You can call me Emmett." He said sheepishly. Mr. Spector furrowed his brow and waved his hand dismissively towards Emmett and narrowed his eyes at Jasper and I. "Ms. Cullen, Mr. Hale. I'll you both here tomorrow. Have a good evening." He turned his backs towards us and continued his lecture like nothing had happened.

RPOV:  
I was in Algebra with Zeke. We were writing a conversation with each other in my notebook when my phone vibrated.

**From: Alice**  
**We're all getting picked up early 4 some family meeting. Want us to pick you up next? **

Family meeting? That couldn't be good..

**To: Alice**  
**:O That can't be good. Can U guys pick me up last? I'm on our way out anyways.**

**From: Alice**  
**No prob. But if you're with that Zeke kid, be careful. Love you Ness**

Wait.. Zeke? What could he possibly have anything to do with this?


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys, LOVE that you people are writing reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster you get your next chapter. And take the poll on my profile. When I get at least 5 votes on it, I'll reveal who the other vampire family is. xoxo_

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

I was thinking of every possible thing that could happen. Will I be taken away from my family? Are we all being implicated for telling Charlie about vampires? Are Alice and Jasper leaving again-and will they ever return? A push against my elbow pulled me out of my thoughts.

_Is everything okay? _

I looked up at Zeke's worried face, and bit my lip. I wanted to spill out my guts right then and there. Nobody should ever have the expression that he had on his face.

The entire class fell silent as Jacob waltzed inside my classroom and walked Ms. Stone's desk. He held out a small, yellow slip and her dainty, freshly-manicured hand reached out and scanned it for a few seconds.

"Renesmee Cullen?" Everyone's heads turned towards me as Ms. Stone flipped her long, blonde ponytail across her shoulder as she looked at her seating chart. Her big, green eyes looked at me along with my peers. "You may go. Have a good day!" She smiled radiantly and I quickly shoved everything into my bag. I scurried outside and Jacob followed, but not before shooting Zeke a look. He responded with a sly grin and something told me he wouldn't be easy to scare.

Edward's POV:  
I cradled Bella in my arms and tried to come her down. God, I hated seeing her this upset. I stroked her cheek, and she had finally gotten herself together. My phone beeped and I slipped it out of my pocket.

**From: Renesmee **  
**Dad, what's going on? Y is everyone freaking out?**

**To: Renesmee **  
**Calm down, you'll find out in a bit. Love you.**

I heard a small sniffle. "Who was that?" Bella sat up and wiped her eyes. "It was Nessie. She asked what was going on, which is a good question-" I was cut off by Bella's answer. "Alice." She crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. I took out my phone and put it on speaker. "Alice here!" She responded in a singsong tone. "Alice, why is Nessie asking me what's going on while she's in class?" I heard some muttering on the other line. "Alice, who's there? Who is with you?" There was a pause and more muttering. "I'm with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, and my niece. We'll meet you guys at home." Before I could respond, she hung up.

"Edward." I looked over at Bella. Her lips were pursed and her eyes narrowed. After what seemed like forever, she spoke again. "Well... what now?" She opened her golden eyes wide and waited for me to say something. I put the key in the ignition. "We're going home. We'll figure out everything from there."

Zeke's POV:  
I did my usual Friday routine: School, flower shop, graveyard. I loathed this routine. I missed him so much. Alec, I know you're watching me and I think of you everyday. I finally arrived at the headstone that I knew so well.

_Alec Nicholas Volterra _  
_A Friend, A Brother, A Hero. _  
_Never Forgotten._

"Hey, Alec. So, school started. I wish you were here. It's not the same without you. High school's been awesome, so far."

I smiled. And then I thought of Renesmee, which made me smile even wider.

"This new family moved to town.. the Cullens. They're an adopted family like us. And the youngest is our age, and her name's Renesmee." I felt my face get hot. "She's so... beautiful. And amazing." I smiled even wider. "But this other new kid, Jacob Black, is like possessive of her. It's mad weird. Her whole family is like really protective of her, but I guess it's because she's the youngest or something."

I put the flowers down on my best friend's grave, and rubbed the headstone.

"I miss you bud." I felt rush of wind through my hair, and looked back at the headstone one last time for today. I wish could've found him, or that the cops didn't let the case go cold. And for a brief moment, It felt like he was right next to me.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry this is so short! I'll post another chapter by the end of the week! Take the survey on my profile so I can reveal who the other vampire family is! xoxo_

* * *

Jacob's POV:  
"Geez, be careful on that thing. Remember that Nessie's on there too, dog." Rosalie narrowed her golden eyes at me, and crossed her arms.  
I rolled my eyes. "Calm down. She's been on it before. Besides, she can probably run faster than riding on this thing." Those god damn bloodsuckers. It's not like I could kill her. Sure, she's half-mortal and still growing, but she's still one tough cookie like her momma. I smiled to myself, thinking of all the wonderful-and not so wonderful-similarities between Renesmee and Bella.  
"Jake. c'mon." I felt a small but powerful push from behind me. I already knew who it was. I smiled. "Calm down, Nessie. We'll be fine." I jumped onto my motorcycle and she quickly followed my example and grabbed onto my waist tightly. With a million thoughts rushing through my head, we drove over to the Cullen's.

Renesmee's POV:  
What's happening? Did something happen to Carlisle, or Esme? Are we being implicated for telling Charlie about our existence? Are we all gonna die? Are Alice and Jasper leaving again?  
The halt of the roaring engine interrupted my many drastic scenarios. Jacob stood up and started to tell me something. "Ness-"  
But I zipped into the house, vanished from thin air. I_ refused_ to let _anyone_ tear apart my family. I didn't have to look hard, because everyone-and I mean everyone-were sitting in the living room like they were about to have some intervention. Mom rushed to my side and held me in her arms. She walked slowly back over to dad, and handed me over to him like a delicate china doll. I sat in his lap and he held me protectively. I scanned the room-Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, and Billy were all here. But they weren't themselves, they were too still and too quiet-like ghosts. Jake finally entered and sat down beside Billy with his eyes locked on me.  
Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, now that's everyone here-and thank you for coming so quickly-Esme and I have a few-" he hesitated. "A few announcements." Esme finished for him.  
I looked at each familiar face-but they really _weren't_ familiar. Their expressions were haunting, and their eyes were full of agony and terror. I felt my fathers hold on my tighten.  
"Don't worry. We all love you-and we won't let anybody hurt you." he whispered into my ear softly. For a moment, I felt some reassurance. Some safety, and structure. Carlisle took a sharp intake of air-out of habit-and we all braced for the worse.


	11. Chapter 11

_Everyone, I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long. My father came home from the army on February 13-and it was a surprise. He hasn't been home in two years so we've been catching up. I'm going to start posting weekly and I'll let you know on what day I decide when I post my next chapter. xoxo_

* * *

Bella's POV:

I can't believe this is happening. But then again, we've all overcame the worst. I bit my lip-the suspense is killing me. I grabbed Renesmee's hand and squeezed it tight. Nobody is going to hurt my baby. Nobody is going to hurt my family.

"Well, first off, we aren't the only coven in North Bend," Carlisle started. I scrunched up my nose and looked around-everyone, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, had the same confused expressions on their faces. I'm glad I'm not the only one.

"What Carlisle is trying to say is that there _are _other vampires here, but they're like us." Esme said calmly. She cleared her throat. "As in, they're vegetarians, like the Denali coven and us."

"Well, who are they? How many of them are there? Are the Volturi aware of this coven, because we sure weren't!" Rosalie went on a rampage.

"Calm down, Rose and wait until Carlisle has finished telling us everything and we'll ask him our questions after." Emmett put his arm around her and then everything became peaceful and calmer. Jasper had a sly grin on his face and stroked Alice's arm delicately like she was a fragile china doll.

Carlisle picked up where Esme left off and I turned my attention towards him.

"Well, I met their coven leader and we're all going to have dinner tomorrow night. There's four of them-Christopher, Grace, Charlotte, Luke, Stella, and Vincent."

* * *

_Hey people, I'm posting this from my TV Studio class in school. I'm going to post more later, I promise. xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'd personally like to thank .1654, phia1016, and JFVW for their kind words on Chapter 11. It really helped motivate me and finish this chapter. I'd like to correct my mistake for putting four vampires for the new coven-I meant to change it to six. My apologies! Enjoy! xoxo _

* * *

Renemee's POV:

Wait, another coven? This could be... fun, I suppose.

"I agree, Ness." My father's whisper scared me half to death and he tightened his grip on me. "Hush, sweetie. I didn't mean to startle you." He hummed mom's lullaby softly as Carlisle continued.

"Second, the Volturi has requested Edward, Bella, and Renesmee's presence as soon as possible." I felt everyone's eyes on me, my mother, and my father.

"Well, they sure as hell aren't going by themselves. I'm not going to let me niece go anywhere that she may or may not return from," Emmett boomed. I flinched from the anger in his voice.

"They mean no harm, Em. It seems they have stumbled upon a part of Alec's pas,." Carlisle continued. Everyone's attention returned to him. "It appears that before Alec was turned, he and Jane were separated. He lived with foster parents, and a mortal. His-"

"Zeke." I interrupted, absolutely astonished.

Everyone slowly turned their heads towards me. "Do you know him, Nessie?" Carlisle asked slowly and cautiously.

I nodded and felt my phone vibrate. I didn't have to look at the caller ID. I went up to my room and picked up.

_"Hello?" _

_"Hey, is everything okay? I've been worrying about you all day," Zeke said awkwardly. _

_"Uh, yeah everything's fine. Just my family friends from Forks finally arrived and we're all having dinner together." I bit my lip. _

_"Oh, okay. So, listen.. uh.. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie this weekend." _

_I felt my big brown eyes bug out and I was practically chewing my lip off. "Um, I really wish I could, but I have a thing this weekend. How about next Friday?" _

_"Yeah, that sounds great." I heard his bubbly and bright personality through the phone and I smiled to myself. _

_"Alright, so I'll catch you later. Bye."_

_"Bye." The butterflies in my stomach had extra large wings and about five seconds later, there was an urgent knock at my door. _

__"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" I rushed over to the door and found a petite, peppy Aunt Alice at the door.

"Um, yes?" I said awkwardly and I felt my face flush.

"We are going to find the _perfect _outfit for your very first date!" She squealed out of joy and ran in. She scrambled through my drawers and pulled out a flowy, silk lavender top and tossed it swiftly onto my bed.

"Aunt Alice, calm down." I giggled. "I have more than a week to figure everything out." I folded the shirt neatly and put it back into my drawer.

"A date?" I heard a defensive voice say and I didn't have to turn around to guess who it was.

Jacob's POV:

"A date?" I wanted to beat the absolute shit out of the fucker who was taking _my _Nessie out. The tension in the room was like a weight on my shoulders, getting heavier and heavier every silent second that passed by.

"Jake, calm down. It's just a date. You can even meet him tomorrow at school, if you'd like." Renesmee said quickly. I took a few deep breaths and made myself calm down before I lost my temper. I can't ever lose control with her; she's too precious, too important.

"I know," I sighed. "Sorry I went a little insane there for a minute, kiddo." I rustled my hand through her long, wavy bronze hair. "I'm just a little overprotective of you sometimes." I put on my half-smile and she perked up immediately. "Good." She giggled and went downstairs. I followed slowly behind her and felt my chest pounding. How could I possibly be losing her if she's mine?

* * *

_What'd you think? Reviews, please! I'm still unsure about what day I'll be posting, but the weekly chapters won't be in effect until the week of March 10th, which is a crazy week because March 13th is my birthday! I hope you liked it! xoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone! I'll be posting every Friday. Thank you for being so patient for these past few weeks. Right now I'm sick :( Hopefully you'll enjoy this! Happy early St. Patrick's Day! xoxo_

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

Today was the day. Jacob was going to meet Zeke, and try his best not to rip his head off. Literally.

It really helped that Leah and Seth were here now. Jake seemed calmer when they were around, especially since Seth was in nearly all of my classes. Jake felt it was good that there was someone in my classes who was able to keep an eye on me.

I dried my hair with the light blue towel and threw on my warm and fluffy purple robe. I brushed my long, bronze hair out with a brush and walked in my closet, which was almost as big as my room. Thank you Aunt Alice. I pulled out a pair of acid-washed jeans and a black tank top. I threw it on and slipped on my black leather wedges. I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Renesmee? Can we come in and talk to you?" I heard my mother and father's voice, synced in perfect harmony. I skipped to the door and opened it. My mother was dressed in a green halter top with her old dark blue jeans and converse. My father wore a plain blue tee shirt and jeans. They came in and sat down on my bed.

"Try to be careful around Jacob when you introduce him to Zeke." My mother bit her lip as she said it.

"I know, I know. He's like a big brother, and can go just a tad crazy sometimes."

Suddenly, a huge figure entered my room with a grin on his face.

"Ready Ness?"

I nodded and went to school with my big brother and best friend.

* * *

_Hey everyone, I'll post more later. I'm at the doc._


	14. Chapter 14

_For some reason, chapter 14 never posted. Awkward... so I deleted it and re-posted. Hopefully this time it will actually show! _

* * *

Jacob's POV:

Just keep cool, Jake. This kid isn't trying to hurt Nessie, according to Edward. But then again, he had no intention of hurting Bella and look at how that played out. He almost got both of them killed. Not such a bright idea for a 114 year old.

"Well, I'm going to sit with Zeke and his friends at lunch today. But Everyone is going to be introduced to each other before I go. Sound good, Jake?" I could hear the hint of worry in her voice, she couldn't fool me.

I smiled Bella and Nessie's favorite smile.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise I won't lose my cool. If this is important to everyone I care about, I promise I won't screw it up." I ruffled my hand through her long, bronze curls and parked my harley.

She smiled and hugged me, making my already abnormally hot body at least five degrees warmer. She blushed and twirled a curl around her finger.

"Alrighty, then. Show Leah and Seth where to go and I'll see you later!"

I couldn't help but watch my girl go.


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm sorry that these past few chapters have been so short! Being sick has its downs, too. Finally back in school, so I hope you all enjoy this! xoxo_

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

I walked into the lunch room with my family by my side, as if we were all one person ourselves. My mother and father were hand in hand, as were Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Jacob and I were close together, and on my other side was Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett.

Aunt Rosalie's heel's clicks were echoed throughout the lunchroom, and her beauty always seemed to make every mortal in the room stop and stare, like it was Britney Spears singing completely naked. I felt the piercing dagger-like stares behind me, but I was used to it by now. I spotted Briana's pink sequined Victoria Secret backpack and headed towards the table.

Jake grunted and my father nodded. I rolled my eyes, annoyed that I was always left in the dark, and walked ahead of everyone.

Briana was the first person to notice my presence-and that I wasn't alone.

"Hey Renesmee! Nice shoes! Is this your family?" She said, talking a mile a minute. I heard a few giggles and laughs behind me and blushed slightly.

"Um yeah." I smiled sweetly and had everyone else's undivided attention.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Jason said, with a sly grin on his face.

I nodded and motioned towards my mother and father.

"This is Bella and Edward, my brother and sister. Bella was the last one adopted before me." I smiled and continued, motioning towards Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie.

"These are my other sisters, Alice and Rosalie." I continued, punching Uncle Emmett playfully and hugging Uncle Jasper lightly.

"And these are my other brothers, Jasper and Emmett." I smiled and felt the huge grin on my face.

"Who is that?" Cassie asked, pointing a french-manicured finger at Jacob.

"This is my best friend, Jacob. He's like part of the family, really." I giggled and gave him a bear hug.

I turned towards my family.

"Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper-" I paused "and Jacob," I turned around and motioned towards my new friends.

"Cassie, Briana, Courtney, Jason, Dean, Kevin," I intook a deep breath "and Zeke."


	16. Character Clarifications

Nightfall A TWILIGHT FANFICTION

Bold=Vampire

Italic=Human

If in parenthesis, they're Renesmee's age.

Behind the first two names (mother and father), they're in age order.

**Cullen:**** Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee**

**Forman: Christopher, Grace, Charlotte, Luke, Stella, Vincent **

_Pitt: Joseph, Diane, (Zeke), Elena, Lily  
_

_Biscoe:__ Thomas, Beth, Micha__el, (Jason), Evan_

_Gibbs:__ Eric, Linda, (Dean)_

_Williams:__George, Claudia, (Briana), Vivienne_

_Fine:__ Dominick, Allison, Lydia, Shelby, (Kevin)_

_Brooks:__ Benjamin, Veronica, (Courtne__y), Lauren_

_Greene:__ William, Monica, (Cassie)_

* * *

And we all know the following characters:

Jacob Black

Billy Black

Charlie Swan

Sue Clearwater

Leah Clearwater

Seth Clearwater

**The Volturi**

(Specifically Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Heidi, and Renata)

* * *

_I'm going on vacation for a few days, so I'll post a few chapters when I get back! xo _


	17. Chapter 16

_How's everyone's Spring Break? I hope it's great so far! I went to the Woodloch Pines Resort in Hawley, Pennsylvania with family and had a blast! I'm trying my best to write more often now that my mom is back at work! (She was recovering from breast cancer surgery) And I hope this chapter can make up the crappy chapters I've posted in the past few weeks. xoxo_

* * *

Renesmee's POV:

It felt like the entire lunch room had their attention towards us-my friends and family.

"Well, Jasper and I have to go. We promised Sue we'd take Seth to his classes today. It was nice meeting all of you!" Aunt Alice had a glorious and dazzling smile on her face but it was hard not to look at Uncle Jasper's face-he was clearly getting overwhelmed by the instant flood of emotions coming from everyone.

"Nessie, we actually promised Sue we'd show Leah the ropes of public school." Aunt Rosalie flipped her long and silky blonde hair and grabbed Uncle Emmett's bear hands.

"It was great meeting all of the little one's new friends!" Uncle Emmett had a devilish grin on his face and squeezed Aunt Rosalie's french-manicured hand. "See you all soon!" They rushed out of the cafeteria which seemed to be filling with more chatter by the second, their attention focused on other things.

Edward's POV:

_Maybe we should sit with Ness and her new friends today. _

For once, I actually agree with Jacob. I know since I'm Renesmee's father its supposed to be harder for me to let her go or something like that, but I feel like that somethings... off. I don't know if its these fatherly instincts or what, but I'd rather sit with my daughter and her new friends today than end up getting a call from the police if these kids are in the wrong crowd.

"Renesmee, since Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper are showing Leah and Seth around during lunch today, maybe Jacob, Bella, and I can sit with you and your friends."

My daughter's big brown eyes had the same fire in her eyes that I had seen so many times in my wife's when she was human. Her face softened and flickered from Jacob and myself.

She turned towards her friends. "Guys, what do you think? Do you think there's enough room?" There was a bit of muttering and a few girly giggles including my daughters. Renesmee sat down and dropped her bag onto the floor.

Zeke's blue eyes looked up to all three of us as he scooted his chair closer to Renesmee's and smiled. Jacob let out a low snarl and his eyes narrowed.

"Sure Edward, we'll just pull up a few chair for you guys."

_Getting to know Renesmee's adopted siblings could be interesting. Alice already reminds me of Lily. _

I smiled to myself, knowing that unlike the boys at Forks High School, not every one of his thoughts were dirty and his smile was sincere.  
Jason and Kevin pulled up chairs for Bella and I, when I noticed Jacob wasn't with us anymore.

Kevin grabbed another chair. "Edward, is Jake still sitting with us?" Renesmee looked concerned and were focused on the doorway.

"I'm not su-"

"He's still sitting with us, but he had an important phone call. He should be back before the period ends." Bella interrupted. Her fingertips lingered up and down my arms as we sat and talked to Renesmee's new friends... and life.

Jacob's POV:

Why the fuck did that little blonde punk smile at me? If he even dares _think _about touching _my _Nessie, that little fucker is gonna get what's coming to him. Oh boy, I'd _love _tearing that fucker to shreds with my wolf teeth. I smiled at the thought, but faded as soon as it appeared.

If I hurt this Zeke kid, I'll hurt the most important and precious thing in my life. In my _existence_. Hell, she's why I exist in the first place. It's my job that as long as I shall live, I protect her and not let anybody hurt her, physically or emotionally. Even if it means I have to protect her from myself.

I'm going to have to go to Forks this weekend while my girl's in Italy to see Sam. He'll know what I should do. We've all lived through the Sam-Emily-Leah love fest. And unlike Leah, Sam will talk about it if it means saving me and Nessie from that pain. Man, I dread this weekend, but it's the right thing to do. And I gotta do the right thing for me and the thing that's holding me to Earth.

Renesmee.


	18. Chapter 17

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated everyone! I was in the hospital and I'm still getting back into the swing of things. I started writing a new Twilight fanfiction, Toxic. Check it out! I also made a Facebook containing character profiles, chaper previews, and many other things you don't wanna miss out on! If you want to add me, just search for Crimson Beaut. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! xoxo_

* * *

Zeke's POV:

Renesmee's family seems nice. Maybe I should invite her over and introduce her to mine. I'll ask Jason what he thinks of the idea.

I heard someone clear their throat and I snapped back into reality.

"So, Zeke..." Alice said with a singing tone. "Tell us about yourself." A perfect smile was on her flawless face.

Everyone, even my friends, eyes were laid on me. I fiddled with my fingers. I hated all the attention.

"Well um..." Well, what should I tell these people about myself. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Start anywhere." Edward said with a relaxed smile on his face.

"I was adopted and so were my sisters, Elena and Lily. My adoptive parents, Diane and Joseph, are the only parents I have ever known." I sharply intook a breath of fresh air, getting to the words that are the hardest to say. "I was adopted with my best friend, Alec. He went missing and the cops let the case go cold and he was never found. He had a twin sister, Jane, but she was adopted when she was a baby. Alec had to go to the NICU for a collapsed lung and everyone wants a newborn baby, not a 6 month old." I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. When I opened my eyes, a tall and built boy with a cropped hair with black hair and almond-shaped brown eyes was sitting on the other side of Bella. He narrowed his eyes at me and cracked his knuckles.

"Why didn't anyone want to adopt you?" He said coldly, being blunt.

I cleared my throat and continued. "I wasn't born in North Bend. I'm from Nyack, New York and originally, my mother cared for me." I started to shake. "She was missing. Then, my aunt started caring for me. After a few months, we recieved a letter from my mother stating that she was fine but could no longer care for me. My aunt was absolutely horrified that my mother would do something like this and became clinically depressed. Eventually, she killed herself. So, after that the state shipped me off to a nice foster family who had adopted their original foster kid who was my age, Alec" I suddenly felt strong and confidant and the pain just vanished.

Renesmee looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes, her eyes hypnotizing, penetrating into my soul.

**With her, I felt indestructible. **


	19. A Message

Hello readers! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long. I think it's about time I told all of you my story.

* * *

I love going back to Long Island to see the friends I grew up with, and I hate that I live so far away. Skye has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and it wasn't long before we found our group. Cameron is that down-to-Earth guy everyone likes. He has dirty-blonde hair that is alway messy in the sexiest way, hypnotic green eyes and a warm, friendly heart. Jamie is the bad boy in our group; flawless caramel skin, wavy and messy brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes that could make any pair of panties drop. Ronnie is the one with the attitude. She has big hazel eyes and straight jet black hair with blue streaks in her hair. Drew is Jamie's best friend and they could be brothers. Anyways, 3 years ago I was dating Jamie. After a few months he turned abusive but I always blamed myself for ticking him off when in reality, I was the victim. Skye noticed the bruises when I had wear a sleeveless dress for my mom's cousin's wedding and I broke down and told her everything. Ignoring my pleas, she confronted Jamie and he beat the crap out of me that night, and he raped me. He did it again and again, and I was pregnant. Cameron and Skye helped me finally have the courage to leave him, and on April 29, 2011 I gave birth to Rosalie Grace and Talia Danielle. (Rosalie is named after my grandmother, Rose, and my care giver from when I was little, Rosalind.) Skye's aunt and uncle had trouble conceiving, so we have a shared custody agreement during the school and a joint legal custody. I started dating Cameron who became overprotective, which caused me to do stupid things so I could escape from his grasp. I love him, I really do, but I can't have someone who is so overprotective and clingy. Jamie came back after he was sent "away" and was granted visit to see the girls, and we slowly became reacquainted. At Ronnie's Halloween party, Drew drugged my drink with roofies and Jamie did it again. On June 8, 2013 Jacqueline Marie Was born. I've been busy taking care of Jackie, Rosie, and Talia but I promise to update soon!

Xoxo


End file.
